


Do You Want To?

by halfpastmonsoon



Category: Catch-22 - Joseph Heller
Genre: Blow Jobs, Emotional Sex, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Porn with Feelings, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastmonsoon/pseuds/halfpastmonsoon
Summary: 'Have you ever done it with a man?'Yossarian shuddered and stared at Orr in stunned silence, with his mouth wide agape.'What?' he asked finally, staring down at the small man who was kneeling on the floor next to his stove, not even looking at him.'I'm asking,' Orr explained patiently, 'if you've ever done it with a man. Women don't like you, so I thought you'd have more luck with men.'Yossarian laughed, shaking his head. 'No, I have never done it with a man.''Would you want to?' Orr asked immediately, looking up at him with mischievous curiosity.





	Do You Want To?

'Have you ever done it with a man?'

Yossarian shuddered and stared at Orr in stunned silence, with his mouth wide agape.

'What?' he asked finally, staring down at the small man who was kneeling on the floor next to his stove, not even looking at him.

'I'm asking,' Orr explained patiently, 'if you've ever done it with a man. Women don't like you, so I thought you'd have more luck with men.'

Yossarian laughed, shaking his head. 'No, I have never done it with a man.'

'Would you want to?' Orr asked immediately, looking up at him with mischievous curiosity.

Yossarian stopped laughing and fell silent. Orr stared into his eyes intently.

He knew what Yossarian wasn't telling him, which was that, yes, he wanted to, very badly. Oftentimes it made no difference to him during his countless desperate sexual daydreams if the hands he imagined touching him belonged to a gorgeous busty woman or a gorgeous not-so-busty man, or if the lips he imagined pressing against his own were plump and soft or rough.

He felt that he desired men he knew, men from the squadron. He felt it when the chaplain visited him in the hospital and offered to help him, talked to him so shyly, so awkwardly, enveloped him with his calming, comforting presence. Yossarian fell in love back then. He fell in love also whenever he heard Dunbar talk about his boredom, his need to stretch out the little time he had left. He fell in love over and over again with anyone who showed him kindness and anyone he wanted to be kind to in return.

Most importantly, he was in love with Orr, the cheeky buck-toothed bastard who was looking at him knowingly with the question that Yossarian himself never dared to ask.

'I could help you,' Orr assured him.

Yossarian knew that. Orr always wanted to help him. They set their tent up together, and Orr made sure that Yossarian had everything he needed, even accommodations he never knew he needed, such as the stove he was still working on while he looked Yossarian in the eyes with a big toothy grin.

He also didn't realise that he needed to get laid until Orr suggested it. He hadn't touched anyone in a week now and it was starting to become painful. He could feel his body react to being touched, and by Orr specifically.

'What if someone walks in?' he asked in an attempt to stay in denial just a bit longer.

'They won't,' Orr assured immediately. 'I took care of that.'

Yossarian decided it was best not to ask how exactly Orr took care of that particular issue in advance. He seemed confident enough, and Yossarian wasn't one to doubt or question him, generally.

'I want to,' he confessed quietly, looking down in embarrassment.

'I know,' Orr said matter-of-factly, getting up from his knees and facing Yossarian. The mischievous smile on his face looked almost tender.

Before he knew it, Orr pushed him back onto the bed, sitting on him triumphantly. His ass was resting firmly against Yossarian's crotch in a move that couldn't have not been calculated, as revealed by Orr snickering upon seeing his flustered expression. 

Their lips met and Yossarian moaned in surprise. Whatever he expected Orr's lips to feel like, he was pleasantly wrong. They were warm, and moist, and they pressed against his with joy, with glee, with confidence and expertise. He'd kissed many people before, but this might have just been the best kiss he could remember.

His hands wandered onto Orr's hips, gripping them tightly yet gently. His fingers ran along his soft, pale skin, causing Orr's body to push down against his with a pleasant moan against his lips, which soon turned into a giggle. Yossarian couldn't help but feel proud that he managed to catch Orr off guard. Emboldened by that, he continued stroking his hips, moaning everytime Orr's thighs closed around his hips.

In response, Orr stopped kissing his lips, and before Yossarian could get in even a word of protest, he started sucking on his neck, causing him to moan loudly before biting his tongue.

He had done many things in bed, and he was sure that it was the same for Orr. After all, there was a time when they had sex with the two Sicilian virgins in the very same room, and Yossarian was starting to get the feeling that they would have been better off without the girls back then.

Regardless of previous experience, what Orr was doing felt different. He took the lead and Yossarian let him without putting up a fight, he just wanted him to keep going and not stop, just keep touching, keep sadistically teasing him and snickering at the sight of his flustered, ecstatic face, fueled by the thrill of doing something so new, different, and delightful.

Orr's hand unbuttoned the top of his shirt and moved his lips over Yossarian's collarbone, sliding his body back a few inches, consequently letting his crotch meet Yossarian's, rubbing and grinding against it slowly and rhythmically.

It was torturous in the most ecstatic way, sending Yossarian into a meltdown of moans and sighs. He couldn't take it much longer, and it appeared that Orr was aware of that, because he stopped grinding and sat up straight. He then got off Yossarian's body, leaving him hot and desperate.

Was this bastard really going to leave him hanging without a climax? Was it a scheme all along?

Orr leaned towards Yossarian's crotch and started meticulously undoing his pants. He was humming nonchalantly as he did. Yossarian shuddered with desperate anticipation, closing his eyes and holding his breath.

He could feel when Orr was done and exposed his erection, but he didn't want to open his eyes to see. It almost felt like cheating. Like watching the process of putting Christmas presents under the tree. In a way, it felt like looking would ruin the magic.

And then he felt Orr's warm, dextrous fingers wrapping around it before his equally warm, moist, wonderful mouth followed, sending a shiver up Yossarian's spine, until it was released in the form of a subdued moan escaping his panting mouth.

He kept his eyes squeezed shut, allowing Orr to continue without being watched, although, he then thought, he was sure that he wouldn't mind at all and probably wanted Yossarian to see what good job he was doing. It was for his own sake that he refused to look, because he knew that seeing what Orr was doing would immediately make him burst with appreciation and gratitude right into his mouth.

Orr continued working silently, meticulously, without a word or a laugh. He didn't even need to ask what Yossarian needed from him, somehow he could just tell, as he always could. His gentle fingers and just as gentle mouth followed orders Yossarian was too embarrassed to even consider giving them, saving him the need to express his needs out loud.

His hands found Orr's wavy, unkempt head and started stroking it, clinging onto it, desperately using the opportunity to touch the man in any way he wanted, with the awareness that he might never get another chance to. Either or both of them could die the next day, for all he knew, especially with the high chance that Orr would crash again, and Yossarian could lose him forever.

And so, he burst into Orr's mouth and into bitter tears simultaneously.

He covered his face as he wept, releasing many conflicting emotions at once. Gratitude. Worry. Fear. Ecstasy. More that he couldn't even begin to identify.

When he stopped crying and opened his eyes, Orr was standing over him with a proud smile that concealed the shadow of concern. Impulsively, Yossarian grabbed him and pulled him into his arms, feeling his eyes fill with tears again.

Orr might not be here tomorrow, but he was now, and that, as far as Yossarian was concerned, was all that mattered right now. He wanted to beg Orr not to fly anymore, because he was going to get himself killed, and Yossarian couldn't imagine coping with that.

Orr's arms wrapped around his waist, and he felt more safe and secure than ever.

Yossarian was in love with Orr, and he was going to do everything he could to keep them both alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Dubious honour of writing the first yossorr porn on ao3 lmao  
> Enjoy


End file.
